Fruit met Fish
by Elfera
Summary: What happens when all of the tributes from the 74th Hunger Games appear in the 75th Hunger Games? Three of the 74th tributes are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Hades has done it! For the quarter quell he brings two tributes back to life. How will this effect the quarter quell tributes? How will this help some of the tribute's pain?_

Rue's POV

This is just great. I had finally gotten used to being dead, and then I'm tossed into an arena? Then all the sudden I heard a scream. It was of some kind of woman. What was going on? I stood up, and I didn't even walk three feet before I ran into someone. Someone who I knew to be dead. Like myself. We stood there staring at each other, and then finally he spoke.

"Where are we?" I shrugged.

"I know we should be dead." He nodded at that comment.

"Well. Shall we look around?" I nodded.

"Don't kill me. If you kill me..." He grinned.

"You'll kill me?" Hmm. He has a sence of humer, and he's cute...no Rue.

"So." I said. "I've never learned your name. What is it." The boy shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter. I mean if we are dead..." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. We are stuck in some weird place. We only have each other, so I would like to know your name" He sighed.

"Hawkfish. Most people call me Hawk though." I nodded. It was reasonable. He was from district 4. We were walking for awhile when Hawk stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Shhh!" He said he bit his lip in concentration. "Finnick, Annie. Katniss, Peeta." We peered through the leaves. There was Katniss, and Peeta. With some people I don't know.

"Come on" I said climbing up a tree. Hawk stayed on the ground. "Come on." I said.

He looked at the ground. Oh you have got to be kidding me. I sighed "Get up here!" Hawk sighed, and grabbed a branch. His eyes were shut tight, as he slowly climbed the tree. Finally he reached me. He looked down on the ground. He let out a whimper. We sat there. Trying to figure stuff out. Well we were spying on the people.

"What are we going to do?" I guess it was Finnick who asked that question. The others shrugged. Not the girl. Annie? She was staring straight ahead muttering nonsence. I spotted Finnick sneaking glances at her. Hawk chuckled.

"If I were still alive. I would never let Finnick hear the end of this." At that moment I decided that maybe Hawk could be trusted.

"Oh tiger shark." Hawk said I turned my view.

"Brutus!" I whisper-screamed. Brutus heard me. He looked up. He then threw a knife at us. I let out a little scream. Hawk happened to catch it out of the air. With a very bored expression on his face. I stared at him. He shrugged.

"I got my score throwing knives. It's pretty, oh gods he has a sword!" I looked, and it was true. He did have a sword. "We are dead, again." Hawk muttered I stared at him weirdly. "I just realized. Rue. We are alive again." Then Brutus threw his sword.

"WATCH OUT!" I screamed, and Hawk dodged. If he wasted a second. He looked down at the knife. He shook his head.

"We have to get out of here!" I nodded.

"How?" I saw Hawk's eyes squinted at the water.

"Tick tock it's a clock!" He said. I looked at him weirdly. He pointed "See the twelve spokes? It makes sence! The must have the hours marked!" I looked, and realized he was right.

"What are we going to do though?" I knew what I could do. "We have to leap through the trees!" Hawk shook his head.

"I can't. I could barely climb this tree!" He made a movement with his mouth. I could tell he was biting his mouth lining. "I got it! We have to get those people over here!" I stared at him like he was crazy. "Wait. That would never work. Okay. Rue. We are dead, again." I nodded that was better.

"Why don't you throw the knife?" I asked Hawk. He smiled.

"I don't kill Rue. Never have, never will." I nodded. I also have not killed. Then I grew a little mad. Remembering what good that did.

"And look where that got us! You were killed by who knows who! And I was speared through like shish-ka-bob! We are in deadly games, so we have to kill! So just throw that stupid knife already!" Hawk smiled like he found what I was saying entertaining. It just got me angryer. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE AGAIN? I FOR ONE WANT TO ACTALLY LIVE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO DO!" My breathing was fast and ragid.

"I want to see my sister." He said "That's not possible, because YOUR alley dropped that tracker jacket nest, and she was killed! She was all my mom had after I died, and your alley killed her!" I decided to defend Katniss.

"She never ment for the nest to kill anyone!" I finally had made Hawk to the point where he was going to explode. Brutus just walked away. Thinking we may kill each other.

"WHAT DID SHE EXSPECT? DIDN'T SHE KNOW WHAT THEY CAN DO? THEY KILL! THEY KILLED MY SISTER! THEREFORE YOUR ALLEY KILLED HER!" His face was red. My breathing had calmed while he was what mine was.

"It was sort of my fault." I said to him. "I told her about the tracker jackets." I looked into Hawk's eyes, and noticed he was crying.

"She killed my sister. She killed Purcula." The tears streaked his face.

"I, I didn't know." I said staring at him. "If it were one of my sisters..." he nodded.

"Yeah. If, but it had to be Purcula. It had to be the year no one could vollenter in 4. It just had to be, didn't it?" He slowly climbed from the tree.

"Where are you going?" I asked he shrugged.

"Away from Katniss." Then in an impretion of Caesar Flickerman. "The girl on fire!" Then he walked away. The only one who I could trust. I felt totally alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Yia sas people of the internet! I decided to update, because I think someone just put an alert on this. I'm joking I'm bored. Though I'm pretty sure someone did...plus I was bored in school, and wrote some of it, so enjoy my Grover boy's POV! I wish I had twitter. If you can talk to people. I would so stalk Grover boy...you did not read this.

Hawk's POV

So. Maybe I over reacted. What do you exspect? Now all my mom has is my uncle. When aPurcula, and I were younger. I was three and she was seven. Our father was attacked by something. They found his body floating around. My uncle took us in his home. Mom still kept our bakery going.

Purcula went to the sea the day she was ten. I helped our mom. When I was ten it was known straight away. I wasn't useful, so I was sent back home. I have always loved the smell of the bread. It smelled wonderful. Well anyways. I was walking around. Trying to figure out where we were. When I ran into someone I'll never forget.

Rue and I are not the only one's back. His blonde hair was ratty and tangled. A look of victory on his face. I backed away. Only to run into Marvel. This is wonderful. Then the girl careers appeared...I am so dead. Wait! They didn't have weopons...wait. They are weapons...yep I'm daed. What to...suddenly Cato fell with a trident in his back...cool.

The other careers examained Cato's body. A cannon sounded. I slowly backed away. Then I turned and ran. That was really close! I finally stopped running. I was panting. A lot. Where did that trident come from? Not that I was complaining. Then I remembered.

_I hid in the cornocopia. Where was Purcula? You may think that was stupid, but Purcula told me to hide there. In till she came. I trusted her, so I stayed there. Then, the thing I was hiding behind was moved. Then I was staring into the cold, mercyless, eyes of Cato. I tremmbled in fear. Then I saw Cato draw his sword. Oh no...he wouldn't! He would. He slashed me in the neck. Blood came from the wound. Yet I wasn't really dying. Cato let out a roar of frusteration. He took it out on me. He reached over, and snapped me neck. I could hear the snap, but after ten seconds everything went dark._

I shuddered in that memory. Then a rustle in the trees. I looked up, and saw Rue. "You know. The careers aren't the only one's who can team together." She dropped from her branch, and stuck her hand out. "So Hawk. What do you say. Alleys?" I shrugged and shook her hand.

"Alleys."


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated in how long? Anyway I've decided to update. Plus I've gotten awesome reviews! Thanks to you awesome people! I looked to where I left off, and then poof the begining came to me! Enjoy. P.S I don't know Rue's charactor that well, so she may be a little OOC, but don't worry Hawk won't! **

Rue's POV

"Come on" I whispered to Hawk as we quietly crept through the forest. Crunch. Crunch Crunch. I turned. "Hawk can you be any noisier?"

"Yeah"

"Well don't." Hawk stuck his tongue out at me. I stepped into a clearing, I sucked in my breath. You know making that heesh noise. You want to know who I saw? Katniss. She blinked her eyes, staring.

"R, Rue?" she asked bilwildered. That's when the people she was with came. You know Finnick, Peeta, and Annie.

"Whoa!" Peeta said backing up. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Umm" I said. "Got to go, bye!" I turned, and ran grabbed Hawk's hand as I passed. "We are dead. We are dead. We are dead." I kept muttering. "DEAD!" That's when I ran into someone. We fell back, blinking a couple times. That's when we looked up, and we saw a girl with beauitful black hair.

"Purcula?" Hawk said as the girl looked down at us. She looked confused for a moment before grinning. "HAWK!" Hawk stood, and they hugged each other.

"Am I the only one wondering what's going on?" I asked looking at them confused. They went apart.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Rue" I answered standing. "Sorry I ran into you." She then grinned pulling Hawk closer to her.

"Rue, I'm glad you did."

**Okay short, yes I know. But I had to leave it at that! PURCULA'S NOW IN THIS THING, AND RUE WAS SEEN! Two big happenings, in once short chapter! Don't worry next we get Finnick seeing Hawk, in his POV!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those who have reviewed. You are so awesome!**

Finnick's PoV

"I though Rue was supposed to be dead." Peeta said softly.

"She was" Katniss said. "I remember her death as clear as day."

"I wonder if anyone else is alive" I said.

"Could be" Katniss said. "I just hope Cato isn't. Or Marvel. Or Clove."

"You know what's been bothering me." Peeta said. "Why do they both start with C. What does Cato, or Clove have to do with stone?" We all shrugged.

"Maybe it's a type of stone." I said.

"Bum bum bum" Annie said playing with her rope.

"Who knows" Johanna said. "Who cares if others are alive?"

"I do" I whispered quietly. Crunch, snap, crackle. Someone was stomping on leaves near this place. We all reached for our weapons, exspect for Annie.

"What was that?" Katniss asked.

"Someone's near here, and they obviously don't know how to be quiet." Johanna muttered.

"That's obvious." Katniss said loading her bow. "What are we going to do? Find them, and kill them, or what?"

"No, they could be someone of importance." Peeta said.

"Someone important?" Johanna said. "How can someone be important?"

"Okay that was uncalled for." Katniss said. "People can be important, as long as they don't kill us."

"Can you be any noiser?" a voice hissed. The responce was a loud snap of a twig.

"I take that as a yes." A small giggling voice said. Rue's voice. Wait that other one sounded like... no. I can't get my hopes up. I can't.

"Be careful" I heard the voice that seemed familer, but it's to good to be true.

"I'm not going to do anything... whoops... That wasn't the smartest thing."

"What did you do now?" asked the voice of Rue.

"I stepped on a snare, and my foot is now trapped.

"My snare!" Katniss hissed angerly.

"How did that person live past the bloodbath?" Johanna asked.

"I don't think they did." I said standing.

"What?" They all asked exsepct Annie.

"The hawk is in flight bum bum bum" she said.

I left them, and walked torwards the voices. I peeked through the trees, and I nearly cried with joy.

My nephew, and neice are alive!


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is very random, but i think the pairing name for Katniss/Peeta should be Toast. Because Peeta is the boy with bread, and Katniss is the girl on fire. And what happens when you heat bread up? It becomes toast. So I ship toast. **

Purcula

"I'm starting to see why you didn't live past the bloodbath." Rue said staring down at Hawk's foot. "You're terrible at this." Hawk just scowled at her.

"Are you going to keep on insulting me, or are you going to get my foot out of this snare?"

"I think Purcula can help, I'll just insult." Rue said, as she then sat down on a tree stump. "You're afraid of heights, you can't walk without making so much noise the whole world can hear you, and you can't even fish! What can you do?"

"... I helped my mom at the bakery." Hawk said.

"And now we have two people who work at bakeries." Rue said giggling. I just rolled my eyes, and turned to start removing Hawk's foot from the snare. "You know you are just aaaah!" Jumping I turned around to see Rue staring at some spot near the trees.

"What?" Rue pointed and I followed her finger.

"Finnick?" I asked.

"Uh... hi?"

"Okay since you guys clearly aren't going to help, does anyone have a knife, or something? Oh wait..." Hawk pulled a knife out of his pocket, and bent down, and started to attack the rope that was around his ankle.

Rue stood and walked towards Finnick. "You know him?" Rue asked me, and I nodded.

"He's our uncle."

"That makes a strange amount of sense." Rue said.

"Thanks for all your help!" Hawk spoke up.

"You're welcome." Rue said with a grin as she turned around, and she laughed when Hawk stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature." I said, then I looked over at Finnick. "Are your allys maturer then this?"

"Yeah." Finnick said with a shrug. Then he turned around. "I would head down to the beach if I were you." He called over his shoulder before he left.

**I feel so evil right now. **


End file.
